


Politely Demanding

by SamuelJames



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Politely Demanding<br/>Pairing: Jayne Cobb/Simon Tam<br/>Rating: 18+/NC-17<br/>Summary: Jayne knows exactly what he wants<br/>Notes: Written for five acts.<br/>Kink : Rimming<br/>Disclaimer: Firefly is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Politely Demanding

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Politely Demanding  
> Pairing: Jayne Cobb/Simon Tam  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Jayne knows exactly what he wants  
> Notes: Written for five acts.  
> Kink : Rimming  
> Disclaimer: Firefly is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Please, Doc, just there. Fuck, that's good."

Simon smiles and presses his tongue against Jayne's hole again, making Jayne gasp and spread his legs even wider. He pushes Jayne's cheeks apart and drags his tongue slowly across Jayne's hole.

"More."

Simon slaps Jayne's ass lightly. "Ask nicely."

Jayne grumbles and then says more please. This is practically his favorite thing and Simon knows Jayne is at his most polite when he wants to be rimmed or fucked. He flicks his tongue against the sensitive opening over and over making Jayne moan loudly.

"Feels good, Simon... Oh yeah, do that again... Love the pressure from your tongue... Yeah just... Fuck your tongue's amazing... Don't stop... Please."

Simon loves making Jayne squirm so he's not about to stop. It's always a turn-on to see Jayne like this, so eager and open. Jayne pushes back against his tongue and Simon pulls away.

"On your knees for me."

Jayne moves quickly onto his knees and puts his head down. He reaches back and holds himself open for Simon. To see a man who could easily overpower him so trusting and vulnerable is extremely arousing. Simon moves quickly into position and presses a kiss to Jayne's ass before licking him again. He stroke's Jayne's cock as he licks and Jayne pleads with him to stop.

"Too much. Don't want to come yet."

Simon's hand stills but he keeps hold of Jayne's cock and slowly brings his thumb across the head. "Tell me what you want."

"More of your tongue, then your fingers. Want you to fuck me, Simon. Please. Want you to fuck me hard, pounding into me. Don't wanna come till you've come inside me."

"I like the sound of that." Simon spends a few more minutes tonguing and kissing Jayne's ass and making him moan repeatedly. When Jayne starts pushing back against his tongue he knows it's time to move on. "Where's the lube?"

Jayne reaches down the side of his bunk and passes it back to Simon who pours a small amount onto his fingers and presses against Jayne's hole. He stretches Jayne with two fingers and adds a little more lube.

"Ain't gonna break, Doc. Make me feel it."

Simon twists his fingers. He doesn't want to hurt Jayne but trusts Jayne's judgement. After a minimal amount of stretching he kneels behind Jayne and penetrates his partner quickly. Remembering Jayne's specific request he pulls back and thrusts forward again. Jayne gasps and moans and thanks him.

"That's good.. Again.. Harder please... Feels so good to be stretched around your cock just taking it... I can... more... take more."

Simon loves how vocal Jayne is but he knows he's doing it right when Jayne can't form a sentence. If Jayne wants to feel it then Simon won't hold back. He thrusts as hard and as fast as he wants to, knowing he can't keep up this pace for long. He reaches for Jayne's cock.

"Not yet. Just keep going. You know I want it."

Simon puts his hand on Jayne's back and puts all his effort into the final few thrusts. After he comes he slumps forward and kisses Jayne's shoulder. Jayne twists round to kiss him.

"Your fingers again, Simon, please."

Simon pushes two fingers into Jayne's hole, sloppy with lube and his come. Jayne strokes his cock as Simon fingers him and Simon watches fascinated at the quick rough strokes Jayne uses to get himself off. It doesn't take long till he comes and Simon pulls his fingers free, wiping them on the blanket. Jayne rolls onto his back and Simon curls up beside him.

"That was amazing, Doc."

"You were pretty good yourself." Simon pushes himself up onto his elbow to look at Jayne who stretches up to kiss him. He's never been happier to have such a demanding partner.


End file.
